galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sealizar
Sealizar appeared in the 1996 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Sealizar (シーリザー, Shīrizā) is an undead kaiju with broken up looking skin with sticky mucus like sinew keeping it together that had washed up on the beach by Kitagawa City. Sealizer had been dead for several years and suddenly washed up next to the city of Kitagawa. As his decayed body lied there, the terrible odor of his dead flesh could be smelled all across the city, causing some civilians to hospitalized. GUTS, believing that the kaiju was totally dead, was called to take care of the monster's body by the public in hopes of finally averting his terrible smell. At first they tried to airlift the monster to dump it into the sea, but shortly after the cables were fired into him, Sealizar awoke and wandered away. Noting that the monster was headed towards a city, GUTS quickly tried to stop it with its missiles, but they were quickly sank into Sealizar's rotten flesh. GUTS's next plan was to melt the monster inside of a natural gas plant, and while the plan was working, the missiles Sealizar absorbed earlier quickly feel out of his body and detonated the plant, causing a massive explosion. Sealizar was freed however and quickly regenerated before moving on his path. Another plan was devised by GUTS involving using Sealizar's absorption against the monster by tricking it into absorbing an oil tank. But Sealizar took control of the trap and did absorb the tank, but had also endangered Rena Yanase of GUTS by grabbing onto her jet. Daigo Madoka quickly transformed into Ultraman Tiga and battled the monster himself. The fight was at a standstill between Tiga and Sealizar. Sealizar even tried to absorb Tiga by ramming him headfirst into his open stomach. Tiga was beaten around, and it seemed like hope was lost, until Tiga managed to strike the monster with his Zepellion Ray. Sealizar managed to absorb the blast, but the blast also agitated the oil tank he absorbed within and Sealizar imploded from the explosion inside of him. Powers and Abilities * Odor: Being an undead monster, Sealizar's body is constantly emitting a very strong odor that can be smelled from miles away. It is powerful enough to cause animals to regurgitate and people to be hospitalized. * Absorption: Sealizar can absorb objects into his body. * Regeneration: Should any damage be done to his body, Sealizar can regenerate any missing flesh within seconds back its original form. * Extendable Neck: Sealizar can extend its neck to great lengths. * Poison Gas: Sealizar can release a small burst of yellow gas from his mouth, it is strong enough to stun opponents but it also has a short range. Only good for a close range attack. Weaknesses Since Sealizar doesn't truly live, the only way to defeat him is to melt him. Sealizar's cells will begin to melt at 7,000 Degrees Celsius. Category:Creatures Category:Undeads Category:Kaiju Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Ultraman Universe